Can It Be?
by spiralgamer
Summary: When Weapon Meister Jude and his Weapon Partner Yuki become new students at Death Weapon Meister Academy, Jude immediately falls in love with a certain kunoichi. Unfortunately, he's not sure if he has any chance with her. How will things turn out? ... Funny, to say the least. Story centers around OCs, Black Star and Tsubaki. Final pairings currently undecided.
1. The New Students

**Okay, this is my first stab at a Soul Eater fanfic. The time in which this story starts is shortly after the events in the manga/anime in which the Kishin Asura is revived... Spoilers for those who have not gotten that far in either. I should note that this fanfic focuses on my OCs, Black Star and Tsubaki and that the final pairings are undecided and I need to read a little more of the manga (although I've watched the entirety of the anime) before I do some things. Some people will probably find this piece of work a bit blasphemous for diehard Black StarXTsubaki fans, just a warning, but I want to express this work in the way I see fit. I do plan to have an antagonist and there will be plenty of action and the like. As of right now, it is currently undecided whether or not I want OCs from other users because they sort of interfered with a love square in one of my other fanfics. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and please review. Any feedback from readers to help improve the story would be very much appreciated, provided that it's reasonable, of course.**

* * *

A new day had arrived as the sun rose upon Death City. A young man with smooth black hair was lying in bed sound asleep and as he turned in his slumber, he noticed that something wasn't quite right and he opened his eyes. He saw a tall, slender girl with long blue hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a white T-shirt and turquoise shorts.

"... AAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

They both screamed as the boy moved closer to the edge of his side of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, _Yuki _(Age 16)?!" He asked.

"I couldn't fall asleep on the couch, _Jude _(Age 16)." The girl named Yuki responded. "I needed a soft bed."

"The couch can foldout into a bed, you know." The boy named Jude pointed out.

"... I didn't think of that." Yuki simply replied.

"We got that couch when we moved here and you didn't hear the salesman say that it could do that?" Jude asked.

"My focus was elsewhere."

"... Where?"

Yuki remained silent for several moments before speaking. "... I'll need more time to think."

"Just go use the bathroom for whatever you need to do so I can change."

Yuki left the room, leaving Jude alone to change his clothes.

*This will be our first day at Death Weapon Meister Academy.* Jude thought to himself. *I wonder what things will be like there. It's probably not like any normal schools, considering that students can transform into weapons. If it weren't for Yuki, we wouldn't even be here right now. Come to think of it, we haven't even met the neighbors yet. Maybe we should talk with at least one of them before we head to the academy.*

"SOUL, YOU JERK!"

Jude heard a girl scream, followed by the sound of breaking glass. Yuki popped her head around the side of the bedroom door, toothbrush stuck in her mouth.

"Did you hear that?" Yuki asked, her voice muffled by the toothbrush and toothpaste in her mouth. "What was that?"

"Probably a domestic dispute; let's stay out of it." Jude answered before thinking again. *Maybe we shouldn't see the neighbors.*

* * *

After getting properly dressed and eating breakfast, Jude and Yuki were walking through the streets of Death City to the academy. Jude was wearing blue jeans and a green T-shirt over a dark blue jacket. Yuki was wearing black leather shirt and pants with a light blue scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Good thing the academy is so big and flashy." Jude commented. "Makes it ludicrously easy to find."

Yuki simply remained silent.

"... Something wrong?" Jude asked.

"Nothing, it's just..." Yuki took a deep breath. "We came here at a pretty inconvenient time. I heard that the Kishin has just been revived and what if on one of these missions, we end up facing him. We could get killed."

"Don't worry about that right now." Jude told her. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." *You do have a point, though. Maybe I should ask Lord Death that question.*

* * *

Jude and Yuki had both arrived at their classroom and stood outside the door.

"... How long is it going to be before they call us in?" Yuki asked.

"Don't be so impatient, Yuki." Jude said. "It should be any minute now."

Yuki looked at her watch and watched as the hands moved by.

"Stop playing with your watch." Jude spoke.

The door opened and the homeroom teacher, Marie Mjolnir, popped her head out of the classroom door.

"Sorry about that. You can come in now." Marie told them apologietically.

Jude and Yuki entered the classroom and were presented to the other students in the classroom.

"My name is Jude Logan. It is a pleasure to be here."

"And I am his weapon partner, Yuki."

"There are some empty seats in the back of the middle column." Marie stated, pointing to the last row in the middle of the classroom.

Jude and Yuki went to the back of the classroom and took their seats. As soon as they took their seats, a girl sitting in a seat in front of the two raised her hand.

"Uh, Ms Marie?" Maka put up her hand to get the teacher's attention. "Where's Prof. Stein?"

"He's not feeling so well today, so I'll be replacing him today." Marie responded to the girl. "Now then..."

Marie began the day's class lecture. Yuki simply looked around the classroom, paying very little attention to the lecture. Her eyes wandered until she noticed the Jude had his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Yuki whispered.

"I'm familiarizing myself with the soul wavelengths of my classmates." Jude whispered back. "... Yuki, did you know that a long time ago, I was asked to become a student here?"

"No, you did not." Yuki whispered back.

"It is because I have a highly developed soul perception, allowing me to see the nature of souls as well as their presence and power. Until I met you, I declined their invitation because I before I met you I never considered myself a fighter."

"And if we never met, we'd both be dead."

Jude continued to read the souls of his classmates. *That girl that raised her hand at the beginning of class has a soul that's earnest and strong-willed. The guy next to her has a soul that's careless and arrogant. But I'm sensing something else from them... What could it be? Probably best not to worry about it for now. Okay, one of the souls near them is... obsessive compulsive? Moving on-Whoa! That guy's wavelength is so wild and self-centered, I'd be completely surprised if he DOES have a weapon partner. The soul next to him... w-what is that? That wavelength... that soul... understanding... caring... willing to compromise... It feels like I found my soul mate. Who's soul does this belong to? ... And please let it be a girl!*

Jude opened his eyes and saw an attractive young lady in one of the seats in the row in front of him. *Oh my... I'm speechless... she has an amazing personality and her beauty if the perfect blend of cute and sexy... I think I'm in love...*

"All right, class dismissed!" Marie said, snapping Jude out of his reverie.

Jude realized that he had not taken a single note during the lecture. *Damn it! I was so enraptured by that goddess that I completely forgot about the lecture! ... Maybe I am in love...* Jude turned to Yuki. "Yuki, I didn't catch any of the lecture, can I borrow your notes?"

"Sure." Yuki handed him her notebook.

Jude looked through the first several pages. "... There's nothing written in these."

"Yeah..." Yuki simply said.

"Hey, you're the new students, right?"

Jude and Yuki turned to see a few of the students that sat in front of them standing next to them.

"I'm Maka." Maka held out her hand, then motioned her head to the guy next to her. "This is my weapon partner, Soul."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Jude got out of his seat and shook Maka's hand. *... Wait... that voice... and 'Soul'...* Jude recalled the events from earlier in the morning and figured that the 'domestic dispute' he heard must have come from those two.

"You may be good Maka, but I'M the real star at this school!" A loud, obnoxious boy just burst between them and his face was so close to Jude's that it was very uncomfortable for him. "Bet you came to this school simply because the awesome assassin Black Star goes here!"

"... Who?" Jude simply responded.

"There's no shame in admitting it." The kid named Black Star said. "Since I'm such a big guy, I'll let it slide." Black Star then hands Jude and Yuki slips of paper with his autograph on them. "Here. That will let others know that you personally met me, the one who'll surpass even God!"

Jude and Yuki had no response to Black Star's boisterous showboating, thinking 'Is this kid serious?' and similar questions.

Jude then noticed a boy with three white stripes on the side of his head. "Ah, you must be Lord Death's son, Death the Kid." Jude held out his hand in front of him.

Kid shook his hand. "Yes, and there's been something that's been bothering me about you since you entered the classroom... The sleeves of your jacket are off by as much as 1 nanometer! I suggest you take it up with the seamstress whom sewed that thing together and get it fixed as soon as possible."

Jude couldn't believe how upset Kid was over such a tiny, little detail. *... Guess that's where the obsessive compulsive wavelength came from.* He then noticed a young lady he recognized and walked up to her. "E-excuse me, but you've yet to introduce yourself."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Tsubaki." She introduced herself. "I'm Black Star's weapon partner."

*Even her name is beautiful!* Jude thought in his head before speaking again. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet you." *Why did I just say THAT?!*

"It's nice to meet you, too." Tsubaki smiled.

Her smile was so cute that it made Jude blush.

"Uh-uh..." Jude uttered. "Uh, sorry if I seem a bit... Anyway, do any of you have notes I can borrow? You know how first days of class go; You can't help but feel a bit lazy."

"Sure, you can just copy mine during lunch." Maka said.

"Thank you." Jude said. "I promise that this won't happen again."

"We'll give you the grand tour." Maka said.

"Come, Liz, Patty." Kid told his twin weapon partners.

"Okie-dokie!" Patty saluted.

* * *

A couple of hours after school, Jude and Yuki walked back to their apartment with Maka and Soul.

"I didn't know you guys lived here, too." Jude said.

"Yeah, which floor do you live on?" Maka asked.

"... Something tells me it was definitely one of the floors below yours." Jude responded.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked.

Jude was a bit reluctant to ask them if they had a fight in the morning, so he chose to beat around the bush. "This morning, Yuki and I heard some yelling and noise coming from somewhere upstairs... Would either of you know about that?"

Soul looked like he was about to say something, but Maka gave him a glare that seemed to have changed his demeanor.

"N-no!" Soul nervously answered. "Nothing at all! We wouldn't know anything about a girl kicking a guy out a windo-OOF!"

Maka elbowed him in the gut and smiled nonchalantly. "We should get going. Lots of homework, you know?"

Maka pulled Soul into the apartment, leaving Jude and Yuki by themselves.

"... Something totally happen, didn't it?" Yuki guessed.

"Absolutely." Jude agreed.

As they walked into the apartment and up the stairs, Yuki thought for a moment before speaking.

"What was that about today?"

"Huh?"

"You seemed like you were completely lost in thought. Are you feeling well?"

"I'm completely fine. What would make you think I was sick in any way?"

"... Okay, something's totally up with you, isn't it?"

"How would you know? We've only known each other for a few days."

"I don't care. I'm gonna bug you about it until you spill it."

"Ugh, fine! ... It's embarrassing, but your my partner, so it might be for the best to not keep secrets from you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Any secrets between us stay between us, got it?"

"Sure whatever, just say it."

Jude took a long, deep breath as the two of them entered their apartment. "... I have a crush on a girl, okay?"

"... It's not me, is it?"

"... No, it's not."

"Good, because you're totally not my type."

That comment felt like an insult to Jude, but he decided to just shrug it off. "Anyway-"

"Yeah, it's totally not me."

"As I was saying, this must stay absolutely secret between us. I don't think she might be interested in me."

"What makes you say that? I mean, I have my own reasons, but tell me."

"Well, most meister and weapon partners of the opposite sex appear to end up together."

"We're of the opposite gender and we're not interested in each other."

"... Fair point."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't provide any action this chapter as I wanted to establish the characters first; showing that Jude is an intelligent, thoughtful person and Yuki is carefree and does what she feels like. I promise that next chapter WILL have action and I will reveal the central antagonist. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please let me know what you thought in your reviews and let me know what to do to improve the overall story.**


	2. First Assignment

**I'm sorry this chapter took longer than I thought to bring to you guys. I got caught up in several games that I picked up, classes started up again and my family is desperate to spend time with me. This chapter, things start finally moving along. In the next chapter I plan to shed a bit more light on how Jude and Yuki first met and how they got into the DWMA. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. And please review. Any and all feedback to improve my story is very much appreciated.**

* * *

As Jude was finishing his homework for the night, he couldn't help but feel several thoughts flowing through his head. It was as if Tsubaki had placed some sort of curse on him, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I can't believe something like this happened on my first day at the academy." Jude muttered to himself. "I mean, I've had crushes before, but this feeling is entirely different. I can't help but feel attracted to her both physically and emotionally. It's like she was custom-made for me."

Jude then sighed deeply before retiring to the folded out couch. He and Yuki agreed that every day they would alternate between the bed in the bedroom and the foldout bed from the couch.

"Can it be possible for someone like her to like me?" He wondered. "She's just so amazing. The moment I sensed her soul, I couldn't stop thinking about her. But..."

Jude closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jude and Yuki arrived in the Death Room to meet Lord Death.

"Oh, hello, hello." Death greeted them in his typical, goofy voice. "You must be the new students."

Jude and Yuki both stared at him.

"... You know, I thought you were going to be really scary, but you're actually kind of cute." Jude spoke.

"Well, I was scary at one point, but I ended up scaring the kids too much so I changed my mask and voice so they wouldn't be so frightened." Death said. "Anyway, onto the business I called you here for. Since you're new to the academy and have little fighting experience, it would probably be best if one of our other meisters come along in case you need any assistance."

"That would certainly be helpful." Jude responded. "At least until Yuki and I get the hang of actual combat. So who are we getting paired up with for our first mission?"

* * *

"I can't believe it." Jude said. "What are the freakin' odds?"

Jude and Yuki were outside the academy's front door standing next to BlackStar and Tsubaki.

"This is your lucky day, rookie." BlackStar stated... allegedly. "Your first mission and you get to learn from the best! None other than the awesome BlackStar!"

"You'll have to excuse BlackStar." Tsubaki told them. "He can be a bit... um..."

"Obnoxious?" Jude guessed.

"Not exactly..." Tsubaki replied. "... More likes he loves showboating."

"How does anyone get an ego that big?" Yuki questioned. "I don't even think pompous ass rich people are that into themselves."

"Even I can't answer that question." Tsubaki shrugged.

"... Then I guess we'll never know." Jude said. "Anyway, do both of you know the specifics on the mission?"

"Our target is a mercenary weapon by the name of North." Tsubaki replied.

"What do you mean by 'mercenary'?" Jude inquired. "He kills people for money?"

"There's a little more to it than that." Tsubaki said. "He not only kills for money, he also kills for souls. Even souls that haven't become Kishin Eggs."

"Long story short, we need to take this guy down, right? Where is he?"

"Lord Death said that his last sighting was in Seattle."

"That's not too far from here." Yuki entered the conversation.

"And we should move quickly before the DWMA loses track of this guy again." Jude suggested. "Black Star, you ready to get going?"

"I decide when we go" Black Star said as he puffed out his chest.

"… Well ARE you ready to go?" Jude asked.

"I thought you'd never ask! Let's get going." Black Star immediately started walking away.

"… Tsubaki, how exactly did you two become partners?" Jude questioned.

* * *

In Seattle, a man with brown hair and a five o'clock shadow wearing a brown jacket under raggedy clothing entered a small building. The inside seemed like the inside of a fortunetelling shop and at a lone table sat a young woman wearing a black cloak. The man took a seat at the table, across from the woman.

"Are you here for a fortune?" The woman asked. "Or are you here for a job?"

"Let me guess. You want me to help you make sure one of your fortunes come true, right?" The man jokingly asked.

"That's not particularly funny." The woman responded. "And I don't need to make my predictions come true. Anyway, I have an important assignment for you. There are a few meisters from the DWMA coming here to hunt you down. What I want you to do is fight them. I will be watching the fight from a distance. All I want to do is gauge their strength."

"Does that mean I can't kill them?"

"… Kill them if you want, but know this. If those meisters do manage to defeat you, I'm not going to jump in to help you. You'll end up as chow for their weapon partners. We will discuss your payment after you survive." The woman then smirked slyly. "That is IF you survive."

* * *

A few hours later, Jude and the others had arrived in Seattle. Jude looked around the crowd to examine the area around them.

"All right." Jude muttered to himself. "If I were a mercenary being hunted down, where would I be?"

"I have a better question." Yuki said. "Black Star, aren't you and Tsubaki supposed to be ninjas or something? You ARE members of the Nakatsukasa and Star Clans. For you, tracking this guy down would be a piece of cake."

"Yuki, don't forget that you're a ninja, too." Jude pointed out.

"I specialize in stealth and combat. I don't know anything about tracking people." Yuki stated.

Jude let out a sigh. "Guess we might be here for a while. Might as well see if we can check into a motel."

* * *

Later that night in a motel lobby, the four of them stood near the entrance.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Jude wondered.

"I don't see why we can't just sleep with our weapons." Black Star said. "Tsubaki and I sleep in the same room all the time."

"… You two… sleep in the same bedroom?" Jude asked for clarification. *Words cannot describe how jealous I am of that pipsqueak! Not only are they partners, but they sleep in the same fucking room at night?! Does this kid have any clue what a lucky bastard he is?! If there is a God, please strike this kid down so I don't have to!*

BANG!

A bullet pierced through the front door and shot Black Star in the knee.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted in concern.

Jude looked out the door to see someone standing on the roof of the building across the street. "Yuki, I just saw someone outside! It might be him! Tsubaki, we'll take care of that guy. You focus on helping Black Star."

Jude and Yuki ran outside, looking around at the buildings.

"Yuki, chain hook!"

"Right!" Yuki said as she transformed into her weapon form. She reappeared on Jude's hand as a claw made of ice.

Jude aimed for the ledge of one of the buildings and shot the claw at it. Once it latched onto it, Jude reeled himself in towards the ledge and made it to the top of the building. Once there, he saw the man that had met with that 'fortune teller'.

"You must be the mercenary North." Jude said.

"And you must be one of those meisters from the DWMA." The man named North said.

"Why the sudden interest in fighting us?" Jude asked. "The DWMA has been tracking you for years and until now, you simply eluded us with ease."

"Let's just say my client is the one who's interested." North responded. "But that doesn't mean I can't still kill you."

North transformed his arm into a revolver and aimed at Jude.

"Yuki, shield!" Jude commanded.

The claw around Jude's hand transfigured into a block of ice half of Jude's size. Jude crouched down behind the shield as North shot revolver rounds at him. As the bullets bounced off the shield, Jude slowly made his way toward North. North stopped firing at him and his arm returned to normal.

"That's an interesting weapon partner you've got there." North said. "First she turns into a chain hook and then into a shield."

"Yuki is actually a form of ice that can change her shape into anything she chooses." Jude stated, remaining behind Yuki's shield form. "Her arsenal only expands as she's fed more souls."

"Well I can't wait to devour both of your souls." North smirked.

"Yuki, long sword!"

Yuki transfigured into a long sword and Jude used her to slice off North's arm. Jude went for another swing to cut off his head, but North ducked out of the way, transformed his right arm into a rocket launcher and fired at Jude. He tried to use Yuki to slice it in half, but the warhead exploded and caused the entire roof to be covered in a cloud of smoke.

"Heh, too bad, kid." North chuckled. "Now to find your souls."

Suddenly, something cold had latched onto his arm. He looked to see that it was a claw made of ice and then saw through the smoke that Jude and Yuki were still alive. Jude moved his arm and used Yuki to tear off North's other arm. Unable to keep his balance, North fell over on his back and Jude walked over to him.

"Tell me who it was that hired you to fight us and I might make your death swift and painless." Jude demanded.

"You know, you shouldn't drop your guard down." North transfigured his tongue into a pistol and shot a bullet at Jude.

Jude fell onto the ground and was unable to move with a bullet in his chest.

"_JUDE!"_ Yuki screamed.

North struggled to get up using only his legs and his head, but he managed to do so and stumbled toward Jude's body.

"You'll pay for what you did to my arms, you little shit." North said, pointing his tongue pistol at Jude. "Rrgh!"

A black sword had pierced through North's heart and he dissipated, leaving behind his Kishin Egg soul. Jude could see that it was Black Star that had saved them.

"Are you guys okay?" Black Star asked.

Tsubaki turned back into her normal form and looked at Jude's wound. "We have to get you to a hospital, now!"

Jude's vision started to fade as his blood leaked out of his body. Eventually, he slipped into unconsciousness and blacked out.

Meanwhile on a nearby telephone wire, a raven was watching the group of meisters intently.

"_Hmhmhmhm… they're certainly more powerful than I thought. I guess my plans will have to be delayed a bit, but no matter. I've taken that into account long before I ever hired that mercenary. Soon, my plan will be put into action and not even the DWMA will be able to stop me."_


	3. How Jude Met Yuki

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long to type. You know how it is with college students and gamers. This chapter explains the backstory of Jude and Yuki's first meeting and how they became students at the DWMA. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. And please review.**

* * *

Back at the nurse's office at the DWMA, Jude was lying unconscious on one of the beds with Yuki sitting in a chair by his bedside. The room remained silent and seemingly empty until Tsubaki entered.

"How is he doing, Yuki?" Tsubaki asked.

"He… He seems to be doing fine." Yuki responded. "His wounds are treated, but he hasn't woken up yet."

"Also, I think this belongs to you." Tsubaki said as she held out a Kishin Egg soul. "It's North's soul. You and Jude did most of the fighting, so you two can have it."

Yuki took the Kishin Egg, dropped it in her mouth and swallowed it. "Ah, 2 down, 97 and one Witch Soul to go."

"That's your second soul?"

"Yep. Our first was actually the day we became partners."

"How exactly did you two meet in the first place?"

"Well, it all started a few days before we came to Death City."

_(Begin Flashback)_

_In suburban Chicago, a couple of DWMA scouts were at the front door of a house painted light blue. One of the scouts knocked on the door and Jude was the one to answer it._

"_Uh…" Jude wasn't sure how to respond in guys wearing tan cloaks in the middle of the day. "… If you guys are from some new religious movement, I don't want any part of it. They pretty much all say I'm going to Hell no matter what happens."_

"_No, nothing like that." One of the scouts told him. "We are with the Death Weapon Meister Academy. We've heard about a young man named Jude who has quite an impeccable Soul Perception for someone his age. Would you happen to know this individual?"_

_Jude sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but I wouldn't be of much help to you guys. I can't even defend myself, so I think it would be best if you just left me alone. Have a good day, gentlemen."_

_Jude closed the door. "I hope to God I don't ever see those guys again."_

* * *

_Later that night, Jude was on his way home from getting groceries._

"_I can't wait to get home." He said to himself. "I'm starving."_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Jude could hear footsteps following him, but when he turned around there was nobody there. When Jude turned back around, there was a large man with a spiked mace for an arm just looking at him._

"_Want… power…" The man's voice sounded garbled. "Eat… soul…" He raised his mace arm._

_*Crap! Is this it?* Jude thought. *Am I going to die?! I don't want to die! Come on legs, get me off the ground and run!*_

_Just before the man could strike him down, something cut off his mace arm and he started falling back, blood gushing from the open wound. Jude looked to his left to see a large shuriken made out of ice had been flung, which then transformed into a girl._

"_Hey, fatso! Why don't you kill someone that can actually fight?" The girl taunted. "… That was a terrible line. Why did I even say that?"_

_The large man quickly grabbed his dismembered arm and ran away. The girl tried to chase after him, but she accidentally stepped on a stray cat's tail._

"_YEEEEOOOOW!" The cat screeched before climbing onto the girl's face and slashing it._

"_Ow! OW! Get this thing off me!" She shouted._

_Jude got up and looked around for something he could use to distract the cat. This resulted in him reaching into a garbage can and pulling a discarded fish skeleton out._

"_Here kitty." Jude waved the fish in front of the girl's face. "You see the fish? See the fish? Go get the fish!"_

_As Jude threw the fish into the alley, the cat was still clawing at the girl's face._

"… _Damn, I really thought that would work." Jude said._

"_Get… the hell… OFF!" The girl managed to pull the cat off her face and throw it like a football into a person's yard, causing it to land behind a fence with a 'beware of dog' sign._

"… _You need bandages?" Jude asked. "If those wounds are left open, they could get infected."_

"_I've had worse." The girl stated._

"_Luckily, when I went to the store I also got some Bacitracin." Jude said, looking through his bag and pulling out a container of medicine._

_The girl reluctantly took the medicine, walked up to a nearby car and started applying the medicine to her wounds while looking in one of the rear-view mirrors._

"_If you became that shuriken, then you must be a weapon." Jude said._

"_Yeah, I am." The girl responded. "Actually, I'm really just a block of ice that can change my form at will."_

"_Do you have a meister or are you all alone?"_

"_I don't have a meister. In my opinion, it just complicates things. You know? Matching soul wavelengths, trust issues, that kind of stuff."_

"_Are you with the DWMA?"_

"_No. Do you always have a question to ask?"_

"_I like to think of myself as a details person."_

"_Whatever, I need to go get some chow." The girl started to walk away, but then turned around. "And I forgot that I have no money and I don't live anywhere. Would you be so kind as to take me to your house so I can raid your food supply?"_

"… _I'm not sure how to respond to those exact words."_

* * *

_Jude had taken the girl back to his home and she started eating almost everything that was in his refrigerator. She was even drinking the milk right out of the carton._

"_Uh… might I ask for your name?" Jude asked._

_She swallowed what she had in her mouth and stopped eating for a second. "You asked me that a few minutes ago, and I'm still not telling you." She then continued to devour just about anything that was in the fridge._

"_Well, I could use it so I could assign blame-I mean it's polite for a savior to tell the saved his-slash-her name." Jude then realized that she was eating like a savage beast. "… Then again, I think that ship left long before you showed up here."_

_The girl swallowed the food in her mouth. "The only reason I saved your life was because I had some business with that guy anyway."_

"_Personal grudge?"_

"_No, just wanted to his soul. I am a weapon after all. Eating souls makes me stronger."_

"_I can tell that you're not an evil soul, so I guess you just hunt down ones that have turned into Kishin Eggs."_

"_Then you must be a meister."_

"_Not really. It's only Soul Perception, I can't fight."_

"_That would explain why I had to save your ass back there. You might need to stop at the grocery store."_

_Jude looked in his fridge to see only crumbs left on its shelves. "… You ate all of my food?! I just went to the store!"_

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" A woman's scream came from outside._

"_It must be him again." The girl quickly ran out of the house, leaving the front door wide open._

_Jude just stood by the open door. "Thank you for leaving the door wide open for thieves!"_

_Just as soon as Jude closed the door, it fell on top of him along with the girl._

"_Uh… we may have a problem." The girl said. "You know that scream we heard? Yeah, that soul might have been eaten and-"_

"_RAAAGGHHH!"_

_The large man from before returned, this time with his arm completely regenerated and sporting another mace arm._

"_You have GOT to be kidding me!" Jude groaned._

"_I never thought I would ever have to do this, but…" The girl said. "YOU! Wield me!"_

"_First of all, my name is Jude. And second, what?"_

"_You're a meister and I'm a weapon." The girl pointed out. "The only way I can see this guy going down is if we team up."_

"_Will you at least tell me your name?" Jude asked._

"_Well, since I did save you, it's Yuki." She transformed into an ice sword._

"_I thought you were a shuriken."_

"_I'm actually a chunk of ice that can change forms. I thought a sword would be basic enough for a combat newb like you."_

_Jude then noticed that the large man was about to strike him with his mace._

"_Can you turn into a shield, because I could really use one!" Jude exclaimed._

_Yuki transformed into an ice shield and blocked the mace strike. Jude thrust the shield upward so the force would send the mace into the air._

"_Sword!" Jude shouted._

_Yuki transformed back into her sword form and Jude took the opportunity to slice the large man across the stomach, cutting him in half. The large man's body started to twist and dissolve, leaving only his Kishin soul behind. Yuki turned back into her normal state and grabbed the soul._

"_You know, I'm surprised how well our wavelengths were able to sync up." Yuki said. "And for someone who can't fight, you handled it pretty well. Oh, and thank you for the soul." Yuki dropped the Kishin soul into her mouth and swallowed it._

"_Very impressive."_

_Jude and Yuki turned to see the DWMA scouts that had came by Jude's house earlier._

"_Oh, not them again…" Jude groaned._

_(End Flashback)_

"And the rest you pretty much know." Yuki said. "We were enlisted into the academy and given a home here in Death City."

"You and Jude are lucky to have each other." Tsubaki said.

"I'm actually kind of surprised I warmed up to him this quick." Yuki continued. "And we haven't even known each other that long." Yuki looked at the clock. "Crap! The school library is about to close! Could you keep an eye on Jude for a few… dozen minutes?"

"Of course I will." Tsubaki replied.

Yuki rushed out of the room and Tsubaki just looked at Jude for a few minutes.

"That blow he took was pretty bad." Tsubaki muttered to herself. "We should all be lucky that we managed to get him treated in time."

"… nn…" Jude lightly groaned as his eyes twitched before opening. "What… What happened…"

"Thank goodness you're okay." Tsubaki greeted him.

"Wait… Tsubaki…" Jude's face started to blush a bit. "What… are you doing here?"

"Well, Yuki had to go take care of something so I'm here to look after you while she's gone."

"Who else is here?"

"It's just me. Though Yuki should be back soon."

"… Tsubaki? … Thank you… and Black Star, for saving my life. If there's anything you want from me, all you have to do is ask."

All Jude could do was look at Tsubaki's adorable smile; to him, looking at her felt simply intoxicating. However-

"Oh, good, he's awake." Marie sort of barged in on them. "Well, Jude, it seems like you're recovering nicely. Just a couple more days of rest and you should be all healed up."

"… I'd check my body to see if there are stitches, but I'm afraid I might throw up if I knew I had them." Jude commented.

Tsubaki lightly giggled at Jude's comment and he couldn't help but find himself looking at her again.

"I'm actually kind of surprised you don't have a girlfriend." Tsubaki said.

"Where did that come from?" Jude asked, blushing a bit more.

Marie noticed the blush on Jude's face and came to a realization. *Wait a minute…* She thought. *Why is he blushing so furiously around her unless… I get it now.* She gave a calculating smirk.


End file.
